The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to an exercise device which massages the user while exercising thereon and which may also be converted into a decorative piece of furniture and also be compactly stored.
It is increasingly common for people to exercise in their homes. Frequently exercise devices are large and very costly and are difficult to store and basically are unsightly.
In exercising on a mat or on the floor, persons doing such exercises have found that their muscles frequently become tight after exercising. It is not uncommon for people after a great deal of exercise to be massaged but such services are expensive and such services are frequently not available.
The instant invention overcomes many of these problems by creating a device with body massaging roller spindles upon which a person can exercise properly and conveniently and as such person moves upon the roller spindles in the course of the exercising, the person's body is massaged. The device may be readily folded into a table and may also be reduced to a compact package for storage.